


The Duckburg Blog

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angelic Ducks, Character Blogs, Edit Wars, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: Scrooge wants to starts his own blog in hopes of sharing precious information for the citizens of Duckburg...that is, until others joined in on the blog creation. Now this blog is full of hijinks waiting to happen, but honestly, Scrooge wouldn't have it any other way.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Duckburg Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang attempts to make a first post on this blog... Many chaos ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story serves to answer my personal question: What if the Ducktales gang worked on a blog together? THIS is the result of this idea blossoming.

_Turning on McDuck Computer..._

_Entering Duckle Chrome..._

_Entering Website Creator..._

_Loading..._

_Uploading website into the servers..._

_Success! The Duckburg Blog is finally created!_

_Inviting Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena as co-creators for the website..._

_All of them accepted your co-creator invite._

_Creating first private forum..._

_Private Forum Topic #1: Getting Things Started_

_Scrooge started the conversation._

Scrooge: Greetings, lads and lasses! I have finally created a blog!

_Dewey joined the chat._

Dewey: Ha! I pressed the accept button before all of you did!

_Huey joined the chat._

Huey: Dewey, why do you have to turn everything into the contest?

_Louie joined the chat._

Louie: It's pretty pointless, really.

Dewey: Hey, my achievements aren't pointless!

_Webby joined the chat._

Webby: Guys, let's stop fighting over frivolous stuff and focus on the fact that UNCLE SCROOGE MADE A BLOG FOR US TO MAKE POSTS ON! EEEEE!

Louie: Geez, someone's overexcited...

Dewey: Hey, I thought I was the overexcited one!

Huey: Four words. You. Just. Got. Dethroned.

Dewey: Oh come on...

_Donald joined the chat._

Donald: Uncle Scrooge, what is the meaning of this!?

Scrooge: Donald, I just made a simple blog. What's so bad about that?

Donald: Some strangers could use that blog for evil purposes!

Scrooge: ...What do you mean by that?

Donald: They could use it to blackmail us!

Louie: Okay, Uncle Donald, I think your worries just took the flanderization route. Calm down.

Donald: Okay...

Louie: So I'm thinking of making a poll on who's the more handsome triplet. I'm pretty sure people would most likely vote for me.

Dewey: Hey, duc- err...

Donald: OMG, DEWEY, DID YOU JUST TRY TO CURSE BWAKBWAKBWAK!

Dewey: Uhh, no...? And did you literally just typed down your angry quacking?

Donald: BWAAAAAK!

Huey: I literally just face-palmed right now...

_Lena joined the chat._

Lena: Sorry that I didn't join sooner. I was busy practicing focus spells. So what did I miss?

Dewey: ...Nothing.

Louie: Actually, you just missed the epic angry outburst of Uncle Donald. And it's in TEXT form, no less.

Lena: Ooh, I wish I was around to see that in action.

Huey: Yeah, that happened because Dewey almost cursed.

Lena: Wow, I didn't know you were an edgy type, Bluey.

Dewey: What's that supposed to mean!?

Lena: It's just that you're too adorable to be edgy.

Dewey: You take that back!

Webby: OMG LENA, YOU'RE HERE! YAAAAY!

Lena: YAASSSS, WHAT'S UP, GIRL?

Scrooge: Enough dilly-dally! We must discuss the plans for the first blog post! Any ideas for your own section? My section would be about my experiences in being the richest Duck in the world and financing!

Donald: My section would be about safety and my past experiences with it, along with some safety tips!

Huey: My section would be Junior Woodchuck related. People need to know everything about it!

Dewey: My section will be so awesome because it's all about my life and my life is super exciting! 

Louie: Life hacks, cunning tips, and reviews are the names of the game for my section.

Webby: I would make my section all about McDuck history! EEEEE, this is going to be so fun!

Lena: In my section, you will see magic and spells tips.

Scrooge: Alright, now that's settled, let's get started!

_Typing up a blog entry..._

_Co-creators joining in on the editing..._

** An Introductory Post **

Scrooge: Welcome to The Duckburg Blog, laddies and lassies! This is the blog for everyone! Useful tips, stories, anything!

Huey: Feels like the stories and useful tips are the only things we write about.

Webby: You forgot that we write fun facts too!

Dewey: Not to mention that I'm basically writing an autobiography here.

Scrooge: In this post, we'll introduce ourselves and we'll tell you about which section we're going to write about. We'll also tell you the origin stories of how we got the idea of those sections.

Dewey: That sounds like a lackluster beginning!

Scrooge: Back off, lad! Anyways, time for the introduction!

**_The McDuck Financial Experience #1: Saving Money like a Rich Duck_ **

Scrooge: People often say that saving money is hard, time-consuming, and whatnot. And to that I say, NONSENSE! Because what if there are easier ways to save money? Well, that's what my section is for! I'll tell you my past experiences of being the richest Duck in the world while providing financial tips! Sounds good, eh?

Webby: That's all? How did you even get this idea of doing it, Uncle Scrooge?

Scrooge: Funny that you should ask, Webbigail. One day, I was working in my Money Bin office, calculating how much money my lemonade business would earn when some random gypsy went up to me and complained that no matter how much she can tell other people's futures, she can never earn enough money.

Huey: Why would a gypsy even go to your office just to treat it like an advice column?

Scrooge: I know, right, lad? I told her exactly this and she suggested that I should make a blog about it, but not before inflicting a curse on me that lets me live for another decade.

Lena: Sounds like a typical day for Scrooge McDuck.

Scrooge: Her blog suggestion pretty much gave me an idea to start my section here. Now you'll know how to save money the Scrooge McDuck way! Ya hear that, gypsy!?

Louie: Scrooge might have been carrying some emotional baggage here...

Scrooge: Nonsense! Anyways, that's all for my section! On to the next one!

**_Donald's Obsessive Safety #1: Safety First_ **

Donald: Hey, who typed up my section title!?

_Dewey: Definitely not me, Uncle Donald..._

Donald: ...You know what, I actually kinda like it.

Dewey: You do?! Well, you gotta thank me for that!

Donald: Thank you, Dewey...for revealing yourself as a culprit for this.

Dewey: Aww, man!

Louie: Man, now I know where I got the mind tricks from...

Donald: Anyways, this section is about how to stay safe from ANYTHING. I'll provide you with safety tips and all my experiences with it. Trust me, you're gonna need it from someone like me!

Dewey: In other words, do the opposite of what he's doing.

Donald: DEWEY, WHY YOU LITTLE BWAKBWAKBWAKBWAK! Anyways, I bet you wanna know how I got the idea for this section, huh?

Webby: Yesyesyesyes!

Donald: Well, someone's enthusiastic. Okay, so I have been through a lot of accidents, sure, but a multitude of accidents at home made me realize that I should share safety tips.

Louie: Seriously? That's it?

Donald: Hey, those accidents are horrible and it affected me really badly!

Dewey: So you basically have a tragic origin story that led to the existence of this section.

Donald: Yeah, pretty much.

Huey: Wow! Hmm, that's kinda interesting.

Donald: Really?

Huey: Yeah! You would definitely get the "Accident" Woodchuck badge.

Donald: Aww... Wait, what?

Scrooge: Lad, if you're done with your origin story, it's time to move on to the next section.

Donald: Fine... Huey, you're up!

**_Huey's Virtual Woodchuck Guidebook #1: The First Badge_ **

Huey: So I assume that you came here to learn about my section and how it came to be.

Scrooge: Aye, lad, that's the whole point of this blog post.

Huey: Right. So this section is about the Junior Woodchucks, the badges, and how I got them. These tips will be very useful in the real world, don't you worry.

Dewey: Thank goodness!

Huey: The origin of this blog section idea started when I first joined the Junior Woodchucks, along with my brothers. Naturally, I felt very excited because I have finally found my own kind of group. My brothers are less than enthusiastic however because they were pretty much forced to join.

Dewey: Which is so unfair, by the way!

Louie: Yeah, I just wanted to rest and watch TV that day!

Donald: Boys, I'm doing this for your own good!

Louie: ...

Dewey: ...

Huey: Once we joined the troop, we immediately had to do the first activity: Sickle sharpening.

Dewey: Ooh, I remember you saying that to Amunet! Haha, it was pretty funny on how she exposed you.

Huey: ...Anyways, my diligent mindset helped me do this task correctly. However, Dewey didn't know how to do this correctly while Louie simply took a nap. I managed to ace that task so well that I earned my first Junior Woodchuck badge for Sickle Sharpening!

Dewey: Is anyone else feeling bored here?

Webby: To be honest, I'm waiting in anticipation to see what happens next.

Louie: Oolokogok

Donald: Louie, did you fell asleep on your keyboard again!?

Louie: Uhhhh... No?

Scrooge: Okay then...

Huey: Ever since then, my brothers rarely go with me to Junior Woodchucks anymore. I had wanted to share the precious information so... That's how I got the idea for this section.

Louie: Ah, I see. That's kinda interesting, to be honest.

Huey: You really think so?

Louie: ...Maybe.

Dewey: My turn!

**_Dewey's Outrageous Life #1: A Genius Blog Section Idea!_ **

Dewey: What's up, everyone? Dewey here!

Huey: Couldn't think of a better title?

Dewey: Whatever! Anyways, wanna know what my blog section is about and how I made it happen?

Louie: Do you really have to ask?

Dewey: Yapperdoodles! Anyways, it all started after the Three Caballeros trip. If you guys followed my adventures (through my awesome social media accounts), you'll know that I have been taking an interest in documenting my adventures lately.

Webby: I wish you would focus more on actually experiencing the adventure than documenting it...

Dewey: Yeah, sorry about that, Webby.

Webby: Eh, it's alright.

Dewey: After that, I had the urge to keep documenting more of my adventures...but I don't know how. So I keep taking walks to the park to come up with an idea.

Louie: Oh, so that's why you keep walking out of the manor every morning since then.

Dewey: Isn't that how geniuses come up with an idea?

Huey: Umm... I'm not sure.

Dewey: Oh well. Anyways, one day, before I took YET ANOTHER walk to the park, Scrooge mentioned something about starting up the blog and that just gave me a light bulb to the head...the non-lethal mental kind, of course.

Lena: Didn't that happen just yesterday?

Dewey: Yeah! I love to keep you guys up-to-date about my life!

Lena: Well, okay then...

Louie: I share Lena's sentiments... Also, where have you been?

Lena: I have been lurking. :P I'm also prepared for my section now.

Louie: Alright! I'm next!

**_Louie's Tips and Reviews for Life #1: Sage Advice_ **

Louie: Yep. I have lots of wisdom for everyone.

Lena: I think we can all see that, Captain Obvious.

Louie: Yeah, I bet you all see that, but I bet you guys can't guess what my section is about!

Huey: It's about you giving tips on life, giving out life hacks, and reviewing stuff.

Dewey: You even said so back in the forum chatroom!

Louie: ...Wow. Well, I bet you can't guess the origin of this blog section!

Webby: You were drinking pep after you discussed about you wanting to share your life tips and tricks with us. Then you were obviously thinking about reviewing things after you drank that pep and sighed contently and BAM! That's how this blog section got born!

Louie: Uhhh... Then what's the flavor of the Pep that I drank?

Huey: Cherry Pep.

Louie: GAH! How do you guys guess my origin so accurately!?

Dewey: We were doing that to spice up your otherwise mundane origin story.

Louie: Fine... Anyways, that's how this idea blossomed into this. A lifestyle and reviews blog section that people love to play guessing games on for some reason.

Webby: That just about sums it up. Well, let's move on to...

**_Webby's McDuck History #1: Historic Beginnings_ **

Webby: Gosh, I'm so excited to share this with you guys! I'm such a big fan of Scrooge McDuck!

Louie: I mean, who isn't?

Scrooge: Aww, I'm so flattered!

Dewey: I can't tell if that was sarcasm or not.

Scrooge: >:(

Webby: This wonderful blog section is about all the documentations of the adventures of Scrooge!

Dewey: Ah, nice! I have always wanted to know about his past adventures!

_Huey: Especially the ones that involve Goldie._

Scrooge: Stop that, lad!

Webby: Wanna know how I got this idea? Simple! By reading about everything in McDuck history!

Dewey: And I'm assuming that you're now excited to share this with everyone?

Webby: YAS, EXACTLY!

Lena: I'm so proud of you, Webby.

Webby: Aww, thank you, Lena! Anyways, it's your turn now!

Lena: Alright.

**_Lena's Mysterious Magic #1: Back To Basics_ **

Lena: Phew! It took me a long time to prepare this one!

Louie: May I ask how?

Lena: I had to make sure that the spells actually works.

Louie: Ah, okay.

Donald: You know, I have been lurking for a while now. That's because I'm keeping a lookout on anything unsafe. And this could potentially be unsafe...

Lena: Don't worry, I have experience on this.

Donald: Okay, if you say so...

Lena: So this section is about how to use magic and spells. I'm here to teach you all about this.

_Scrooge: You better not use magic as a shortcut from hard work, laddies and lassies..._

Louie: Oh come on!

Lena: I'll explain how this idea came about... She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught me spells... The first spell she taught me was the focus spell.

Webby: Ooh! This is getting really interesting!

Lena: Indeed. The focus spell lets you move anything...as long as you concentrate hard enough. So there's certainly work involved in this spell.

Scrooge: The focus spell is already starting to become my favorite magic spell.

Donald: Same! So far, anyways...

Lena: When I first used it, it was an amazing feeling... I felt like I had power. So let me demonstrate...

Huey: Uhhh, why is my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook suddenly floating in the air?

Dewey: Haha, it actually works, Lena!

Webby: I think this is Lena's way of telling you that you read that book too much.

**Huey: I'm so triggered.**

Lena: Mhm. Anyways, I wanted to teach people to use spells... So that's how this blog section got born.

Louie: Wowie! Hmm, this might be my favorite blog section...

Webby: Same here!

Donald: Phew, this is safe after all!

**_In Conclusion..._ **

Scrooge: That's all the sections for this blog! I hope you find all of them very useful! My goal for this blog is that it will blossom to become a go-to blog for every citizens in Duckburg!

Dewey: Sounds like quite a goal, Uncle Scrooge.

Scrooge: Aye, but together, this goal is possible. Anyways, that's all for this post! See you in the next post!

_Back to the forum chat room..._

Scrooge: Phew! That was a job well done, eh?

Dewey: Yeah... I actually feel fulfilled in finally making a blog post.

Louie: Same, and I'm a lazy guy here!

Huey: Achieve huge dream, check.

Webby: It feels so good to share McDuck info!

Lena: And sharing spells helps me get more handle on this magic stuff.

Donald: I actually feel lucky for once!

Scrooge: Great! It's so nice to hear all of you happy from doing this! Maybe this could be regularly updated!

Louie: Best idea I have heard all day.

Dewey: Yapperdoodles!

Webby: EEEEEE YAAAAAY!

Huey: Yay, I could actually make a Virtual Guidebook this way!

Donald: Fine by me!

Lena: Agreed!

Scrooge: Well, I'm gonna take a look at the results tomorrow... Bye!

Lena: See ya later!

Donald: Bye!

Webby: Talk to you later!

Huey: Don't be long!

Dewey: Bye-o-doodles!

Louie: See ya, I guess.

_Turning off McDuck Computer..._


End file.
